<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Act Of Blasphemy by Alistair_Seacaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933376">An Act Of Blasphemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_Seacaster/pseuds/Alistair_Seacaster'>Alistair_Seacaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, I am going to be completely honest I have no clue what to tag this with, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Let me know if there's anything I guess?, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_Seacaster/pseuds/Alistair_Seacaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If the world is to end and my Father's words are nothing but lies, then I may as well commit blasphemy and fall like I have been aching to do for half a millennium," Michael said the words with the conviction he always held, sitting up straight with a renewed look of meaning on his face.</p><p>"I'm down for blasphemy," Adam lifted himself up with his forearms, wiggling back to lean against the headboard, "What's the one you've been wanting for so long? Saying his name in vain?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan, Very Brief Slight Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Act Of Blasphemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been reading Michael/Adam fics for the past few days, so I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy my contribution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been weeks since Michael and Adam left the bunker, and Adam was at the drivers seat for practically every second of those days. That wasn't unusual, on Earth Michael did much prefer him to have control and for himself to only jump in when necessary, like with Lillith at the diner.</p><p>What was unusual however, was that Michael was almost entirely silent the entire time, not even conjuring his apparition. Adam could feel his grace thrumming and thinking, so he at least knew he was present, but he didn't know if he was okay. He had tried asking when they exited the bunker, but Michael had simply asked where he wanted to go. When he asked again over the few weeks, there was never much of an answer past Michael's grace nudging at him let him know he was there.</p><p>Adam told Michael he wanted to go to the cabin, so sure enough that's where they spent these weeks. The cabin was somewhere Michael had snapped into working order for them to reside in on their first weeks out of the cage, while Adam adjusted to life with light and warmth and true senses. Adam figured the least he could do would be to return them to it while Michael regained his own footing after having the rug ripped from under him.</p><p>Staying there was pleasant, Adam could easily spend a lot of time there. He was grateful for all the little fun objects and books that Michael had poofed into existence, because it all helped pass the time with Michael in such deep thought. It also made when Adam said he was happy to stay here all the more true whenever Michael did express a few words to him, just to ask if he wanted to go anywhere else.</p><p>It had been three weeks when Michael finally appeared before Adam's eyes early in the morning, sitting at the kitchen bar while Adam watched TV. Adam was sure his soul practically exploded in relief and happiness at the site, because Michael smiled something soft while his eyes filled with fondness. Meanwhile Adam practically fell off the couch as he spun to look at Michael through more than the corner of his eye.</p><p>"I'm sorry for worrying you," Were the firsts words Michael spoke, they were filled with genuine sincerity and regret, though Adam started to realize that he wasn't looking at his own face, "That moment was simply...a lot. I needed time to reflect,"</p><p>"It's alright, I get it. Just wanted to know you were okay," Adam hated how the smile was replaced with a face that bordered on distracted, but was ultimately looked lost, he made himself wait to ask the million dollar question, instead settling for the thousand dollar, "So what's with the new face? Mine not good enough?"</p><p>"After how the Winchesters looked at me wearing your face I...needed at least you to see me as something different," Michael rubbed his hands, his new hands, along his legs before gripping his knees, "It's one of my previous vessels, not John Winchester. Is it inadequate?"</p><p>"No, no. Was just a little surprising to see you as not me, still knew it was you though so I guess it's not too large of a shock," Adam took in the new appearance, appreciating how it still had Michael's firm eyes, unwavering voice, set jaw and posture, it made it new but comfortingly familiar.</p><p>"Good, last thing I want to do is scare you," Michael nodded, taking in breaths he didn't need as he refamiliarized it with himself as well. </p><p>"How was your time in the backseat?" Adam tried to push the feeling of calm out of his soul to keep Michael from possibly pulling onwards again, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Michael wanted to lie, to ease Adam's worry, but that was something they swore off a long time ago, so he told the truth, "No, I'm...I'm not okay, but being alone wasn't helping. So I decided I had done enough 'brooding' as my brother would put it, I did far too much of that in the cage anyway,"</p><p>"Would talking about it help?" Adam tilted his head, biting his cheek as he searched for any way to help.</p><p>Michael shakes his head, "I...I wouldn't even know where to begin to express how this all made me feel. Right now I just want to be with you, that will help me much more than much else,"</p><p>"Then come and join me, we can watch those nature documentaries you love," Adam patted the seat next to him, grabbing the remote with his other hand and starting to change it from one of the dozens of superhero movies he had missed to something made by National Geographic.</p><p>"We can continue to watch your fiction movies," Michael made his way to the couch, settling into the cushion next to Adam, "I know catching up on pop culture is important to you,"</p><p>"You come above pop culture," Adam stated it plain as day, Michael had helped him through many existential crises, as well as helping him through each day for a very long time, the least he could do would be to be there for him.</p><p>"You owe me nothing kid," Michael could feel the thought seeping past their barriers, and he was almost sure none of the feelings around it was obligation, but he could never be too careful, "One of our few rules is that we will never be in each other's debt,"</p><p>"I know Michael, but that doesn't change that I want to help you as much as you help me, I don't feel obligated to. I want to," Adam finally moved his gaze away from Michael, confident enough that he'll still be there when he looks back, "Remember to tell me everything they get wrong,"</p><p>The rest of the day goes by slowly, not in the unsettling way of hell, but in the comfortable way of knowing they have the time to waste. They spend the morning watching more documentaries, Michael pointing out every untrue thing and expanding on things he believes they left far too vague. The afternoon is filled with reading books in the sun, until the sun starts to set and they decide to spend the last moments of the natural light watching it slip away to the horizon. Then Adam makes dinner he doesn't need to eat, telling stories he's probably told Michael a million times before as he feels Michael slipping back into pondering silence, but his eyes never leave Adam so he assumes he's still listening.</p><p>They climb into bed after Adam washes the dishes, Michael drying them the human way after Adam insisted. They don't climb under the covers, since Adam hasn't decided if he wants sleep tonight, the room is filled with silence, but it's comfortable. They spend an unknown amount of time simply staring into each other, Adam trying to memorize this new face of Michael, before Michael finally speaks again.</p><p>"If the world is to end and my Father's words are nothing but lies, then I may as well commit blasphemy and fall like I have been aching to do for half a millennium," Michael said the words with the conviction he always held, sitting up straight with a renewed look of meaning on his face.</p><p>"I'm down for blasphemy," Adam lifted himself up with his forearms, wiggling back to lean against the headboard, "What's the one you've been wanting for so long? Saying his name in vain?"</p><p>Michael had to summon so much courage in this moment that Adam felt it, he was about to ask why he needed the confidence when he was stunned into silence by Michael swinging himself to be straddling Adam, hands going to cup his face, "The kind that requires me to know you want to commit it as well,"</p><p>Adam leaned into the touch, his arms quickly moving to grip at Michael's forearm and face as he slowed his mind down enough to form coherent thoughts and sentences, "The answer will always be yes for you, always,"</p><p>With the confirmation, Michael shifted one of his hands to grip the back of Adam's neck. He pulled him and pushed himself forward, their lips meeting in a kiss. Adam tried to drive it into something fast and impatient, but Michael urged him to slow down. They had all the time in the world, and Michael wanted his first act of blasphemy to be deliberate and not rushed for a single moment.</p><p>Adam did not choose to sleep that night.</p><p> </p><p>It was dawn when the next conversation started, when they did anything other than breathe each other in and trade kisses that held the words they weren't quite ready to say, because Adam had a question, "I would love to understand what about that was blasphemous, because gotta say. It felt very holy,"</p><p>"God had a commandment for every angel He created, to love humanity more than Him," The words were mumbled against Adam's lips, sometimes there would be a pause as he stole a kiss, "But there is a line, so clearly drawn that if you cross it you have no choice but to fall, for you have committed blasphemy of the highest level. You cannot love any human more than you love Him,"</p><p>Adam looked on at him in awe, because this archangel, the most powerful and stoic, the favorite and most devout, loves him more than God Himself, "I love you too,"</p><p>Michael smiled at Adam, before diving in for a few more minutes of kissing before pulling away to continue his explanation, much to Adam's silent protest that came in the form of continuing to kiss him anyway, "Very few angels have ever crossed this line, three if I can recall correctly because even those who create a nephilim don't love their partner more than God Himself,"</p><p>"Who are the three?" Adam mumbled the words as he pressed kisses all over Michael's face.</p><p>Michael started to card his hand through Adam's hair, giving him all the permission to continue his assault, "Lucifer, Castiel, and now myself,"</p><p>The names made Adam pause, shifting his attention more to the conversation as he rolled off Michael to prop himself up, "I can believe Castiel, but Lucifer? Wasn't he damned because he refused to love humanity?"</p><p>"That's what they will both constantly say, but really Lucifer simply fell in love," Michael started to sit up some himself, slinging an arm around Adam and tugging him into his side, not quite ready for all the contact to end, "Twisting this story into something unrecognizable is most likely the only thing they ever agreed upon by the time Lucifer met his end. He didn't tempt Eve to steal the forbidden fruit, he shared it with her. When Father found out, because He always did, he ordered me to banish Lucifer, and after that...He burned away our ability to taste anything other than the true compound of items. Gabriel got away just before that, he is...he was the last angel who could taste anything like humans,"</p><p>"...You could taste? Were you allowed to eat the fruit?" Adam hasn't liked God in a long time, bordered on hating Him these past few weeks, but this was the spark that started the fire of hate.</p><p>"The forbidden fruit was only ours to eat, the tree was planted to lure us down and interact with His new creation, to help us love it. When Lucifer shared our sacred food with Eve, Father said he abused the gift of taste and so now none of us deserved it, but He did allow us to taste one last thing," Michael was slightly pulled back to reality when he felt Adam's hand on his face, wiping away at tears he didn't realize he was shedding, "I'm...I'm sorry, I simply just...haven't thought about this memory in a very long time,"</p><p>"It's alright Michael, it's nothing I haven't seen," Adam reminded him of the fact that they have broken down in much more ugly ways together with a soft nudge of his soul, "Can I...can I ask what you chose?"</p><p>"Honey," Michael breathed out the word, making it sound like all the times he ended a story about how beautiful the first days of creation were, "Almost every angel that existed at the time chose a bite of the forbidden fruit, but I chose honey. Humanity hadn't found it just yet, it was a private commodity of the angels after Gabriel discovered it. I would give anything to taste it again,"</p><p>"...One day you will, I'll make sure of that," Adam pressed a kiss to his forehead before letting himself lay on Michael, securing an arm around him while the other traces patterns over Michael's skin, "So care to tell me how you become so solid?"</p><p>"Oh I could always be quite solid, I just...chose not to," Michael appreciated the pull away from those particular memories.</p><p>"...You're telling me we could've been cuddling for the past fiveish months and you just...chose not to use a form where we could?" Adam looked at him with faux betrayal, but very real shock, in his eyes.</p><p>"I don't know how you could forget, but you're my blasphemy. Being able to touch you would make the temptation to fall far greater, when I still vaguely cared enough about that. I also figured you wouldn't want to cradle or be cradled by yourself," Michael pulled him closer, tangling a hand back into his hair, "Besides, this sort of use of my grace isn't my strong suit. Much more Lucifer and Gabriel's...you would've loved Gabriel,"</p><p>"Really?" Adam raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side with curiosity in his eyes and dancing in his soul, "Do...you wanna tell me about him?"</p><p>Michael hummed, nodding after a minute of thinking, "He was funny, funniest angel in all of creation. Raphael used to say Balthazar, an angel that was created before Castiel but still far after Lucifer's fall, could give him a run for his money, but I don't think so. Gabriel's essence was...it didn't burn like mine, or send chills like Lucifer's, it was warm. Comforting and golden,"</p><p>Adam smiled at the happiness Michael's grace seemed to radiate when he talked about his brother, "Do you think he'd like me?"</p><p>"Hard to say," Michael's eyes looked more towards the ceiling while he thought, like he was shuffling through a million thoughts in his brain to reach the proper conclusion, which he probably was, "He found humanity amusing at the very least, definitely one of the more open minded angels but he was still an archangel. He'd probably see you as nothing particularly special, prank you if you he thought you deserved it. I think I could convince him to like you though, it would just take making him see you as an individual instead of part of humanity as a whole,"</p><p>"That took you almost three hundred years, another hundred to admit you liked me," Adam's voice was serious, but the reminder was that of jest as well as pointing out the odds stacked against him.</p><p>"I'll have you know I liked you after a mere twenty years, I only didn't say it because, as you know better than Lucifer himself, I am stubborn," Michael half corrected him with a smirk playing at his lips, "And like I said, Gabriel was most definitely more open minded than me. I'm sure I could also speed it along,"</p><p>Adam hummed in defeat at this point, a ping of sadness washing over him for a moment at how he would never know if Gabriel would warm up to him, "Can you keep telling me your stories about these moments? I've heard all about the early days of creation and from after...you took over heaven, but not a lot of the time between,"</p><p>"I haven't thought of that time in a very long time, looking back is nice right now," Michael shuffled through those millenniums that were blank in Adam's understanding of the timeline, "I'll tell you everything you wanna know, it may just take a while,"</p><p>"We have all the time in the world, we can take our time," Adam tugged the blanket up, solidifying that this was where they would stay.</p><p>That's how they spent the first day after blasphemy, with the rays of the sun shining in through the window and holding each other. Michael told the stories of the earliest days of humanity, stories of when his family wasn't yet shattered. Looking back on those happy centuries helped Michael look forward, ready to embrace the happy centuries to come with the one who he had fallen for in so many ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I make Lucifer falling into  love story? Perhaps I did. I don't know why, but I'm proud of that bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>